Of Magicians and Madmen
by Triaxx2
Summary: When Zatanna and the other league magicians, feel the presence of a powerful new magician, she takes Flash and Supergirl to investigate. The hero they find, is not what they expect... Prequel to Birdhunting. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only my original characters, and the story line. All others are property of their respective owners.

This is slightly AU, with Supergirl being seventeen, and the fact that my characters exist being the major differences.

---

"Adam!" My neighbor. Now, there's a voice, that can really be compared to nails on a caulk board. It made me wonder if I should move to Hawaii. Even with my presence well known in Seven Lakes, there was a massive number of crimes, mostly bank robberies. There wasn't time for the smaller crimes. Didn't help matters that the Justice League was on hiatus, after crashing that goofy satellite of theirs into the Thangarian hyper gate complex. I knew for a fact they were rebuilding, but that meant they were focused entirely on that for the moment, so there wasn't a lot else they could do. So, it was left to the rest of us to pick up the slack.

I despise lazy people. I'm a lazy person, but I still despise them. I don't have a job outside of superhero really. Unlike Superman, and Wonder woman and such, I take the rewards I'm offered to catch people. They're too busy catching people like Lex Luthor, and Circe to worry about the little guys. Even Batsy gets preoccupied. But the little guys like us, that chase down Drug dealers, and, sigh, purse snatchers, we're doing what they can't, or won't depends on your point of view. Well, I do have, what might be called a job, though it's not exactly steady. I bounty hunt for a local bondsman. The problem is, that he's so well known, that they don't always run. It makes the income spotty. Fortunately, this city has a rather fuzzy section in it's legal code. It deals with bounty hunters, like me, that operate within the city limits. For all intents an purposes, we are actually representatives of the police within the city limits, but with no jurisdictional boundaries. Makes catching criminals easy. I don't have to worry about technicalities, like Batsy, and Superman do.

"Yes, Mrs. Orcoga." Answering her is the only way to deal with it. I'm to tired to wipe here memory of seeing me. "What can I do for you?"

"Stop playing music at night. You aren't even here." She snapped. "If you don't, I'll complain to the landlord."

Deciding not to point out that the landlord told her repeatedly he wasn't ever answering another complaint, I nodded. "Of course, I'll make sure I unplug it before I leave." I also decided not to mention that the only things in my apartment that make noise, are the microwave, and the television. Neither of which can operate without me standing in the same room. I live, rather thankfully, rent free, because the landlord knows who I am, and what I do. As long as I pay utilities, he ignores the rent, as his manner of thanks for my services to the community. Since I only have a cell phone, that's not a challenge. Closing the door, I find myself looking into the mirror. I have it positioned directly before the door for a specific reason. First off, so I can see who's outside the door. The second, is so I can see what I look like when I walk in. At five feet, eight inches, I'm not exactly quite as impressive as some of the others, but that's never bothered me. If I really need to, I can be a lot taller, but I like my natural height. Less trouble with low branches. With a sigh, I note that my clothes are stained with blood, again. I have the most powerful washing machine on earth, but even it has trouble with blood stains. With a touch of magic, I simply incinerate them where I stand. Grabbing a robe, I cross into the other room. As I slump into a chair, I wonder idly how Batsy maintains being Batman, and Bruce Wayne. It's the last thought before I pass into slumber.

---

The combat trainer robot slammed into the wall, and exploded. Another pair were cut down by twin beams of energy. Heat, if one is not mistaken. Another leaps from the ground, and grabs Supergirl from behind. This one is much stronger than the others. But she's still stronger. With a deep breath, she rips the arms out of the robot, and grabs one as it flys by. Swinging it around, she smashes through the robot. The forest vanishes, as the hologram fades out. A watch clicks audibly in the sudden silence.

"Eleven robots in twelve minutes. Impressive, but you're sloppy. That last one should never have gotten you." Superman muttered.

"Don't go so hard on her." Flash laughs, elbowing him. "She's not as strong as you are, and she hasn't been at this as long. Besides it's her first try. I remember it took you fifteen minutes to get eleven." He said, poking him.

"Don't do that." Superman muttered idly.

"Can I take a break?" Supergirl asked, taking deep breath. "Namely, for lunch?"

"Yeah, can we?" Flash asked. Knowing he'd already lost, Superman simply nodded.

"Race you." Flash called. The two bolted out the door. As they race out, Wonder Woman walks in.

"Can you time me?" Superman asks. She nods. He hands her the watch. "Computer reset." The hologram resets.

---

"I'm sensing a disturbance in the force." Zatanna joked into the crystal ball. Kent Nelson glared back at her. "I thought it was funny."

"Correct unfortunately. Someone out there is using magic without conscience." Jason Blood, also known as Etrigan, replied to them both. "He does not seem to be doing much more than announcing his location however."

"True, but power unchecked is dangerous." Nelson replied. "No matter how little it disturbs the rest of the world."

"One of us is going to have to go check this out." Zatanna pointed out. "I say we trick Morgaine into doing it." She grinned. Blood laughed.

"An excellent idea, but he's too powerful to risk her gaining control of." He sighed.

"I cannot go. I must unfortunately watch over events unfolding on one of the astral planes. It does not yet require my intervention as yet but it might." Nelson replied.

"Coward." Zatanna accused. "Alright, I'll go. Have the two of you been invited to join the Justice league?" They both nodded. "I received the invitation from Batman personally. I'll see who they'll send to help. If he's so powerful we're feeling him as far spread as we are, I don't think I want to confront him alone." They nodded.

"Good luck in your venture." Nelson inclined his head and vanished as a hand passed across his half of the globe.

"The Martian can contact me if you require aid. Thank you." Blood smiled.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"Not making me go." He laughed and closed the connection. She laughed for a moment, then tapped the globe. It split down the middle, and the two halves twisted until the flat sides were facing up.

"J'onn?" She called.

"Yes?" He responded instantly.

"Beam me up." She said, with amusement in her voice.

"Ha, ha." Was all he said, before she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunfire ricocheted off the wall beside me. They didn't seem to realize that the wall of energy I threw up, was all the way around me. Four of them, all bank robbers, were firing on me with very nasty assault weapons. Two M-16's, which really didn't concern me. The other two were carrying AK-47's, which did worry me. They were advancing, which was making it harder to maintain the shield. Finally, one of them stopped to reload. Then I struck. I might be accused by some of being lazy, but they don't have to conserve strength the way I do. Yes, in fact, I could level the city if I wanted. The problem is, there isn't much of the same magical energy I normally use around. So while I could, I'd die from lack of life energy. I know that others around can do it as well. Superman for instance. He could wipe this place out without breathing hard. But his powers operate differently. As the other three covered the man who was reloading. He was carrying an M-16, unsurprisingly, I changed the nature of the shield. Instead of deflective, it became, reflective. They stopped firing as the rounds returned back at them. One was caught in the right arm, and the left leg. Another was hit in the legs. Most heroes also try not to injure opponents. I don't particularly care, and make no secret of the fact. The two injured robbers dropped to the ground. The last man, wielding an AK-47 continued to fire, though at skewed angles. He seemed to be trying to get around my shield, by bouncing the rounds off the walls behind and to the sides of me. I had already melted the pin on the M-16, the fourth man was still trying to reload. When he got it loaded, and slammed back the bolt, I grinned as he pulled the trigger and nothing happened. At that moment, however, the police finally showed up. The large number of guns aimed at the last of the robbers convinced him to drop his gun. I let my shield fall as his gun hit the ground. I stumbled back, and watched silently as they officers cuffed the two standing men, and called for ambulances for the other two. One of them approached me. Lieutenant Kelly, the name sprang to mind. He held out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I wish they'd stick with shotguns." I muttered and drank the entire cup in a single swallow. Kelly took the empty, and laughed.

"I'd think you'd want them to stop." He chuckled.

"I hope not, I'd be out of a job." I retorted. I felt much better now. Nothing quite like hot coffee to restore energy. And the way I was burning magic, I needed to. I waved and shifted. A rather simplistic way of moving. Rather than being able to go anywhere, it brought me from anywhere. The destination was always the same unless I changed it. For the moment, it was my home. The scene around me faded straight from the alleyway, into my living room. Actually, the doorway into my house. Since I always liked to look into my mirror. As the scene faded in, I ducked instantly, seeing the mirror shattered. At the same instant, a laser blast slammed into the wall in a line through where my head had just been. "Great."

---

"Can I go?" Kara asked calmly. Trying to keep the excitement out of her tone, and face. Clark muttered something that was far below even her hearings ability to pick up. Zatanna elbowed him in the ribs. Kara winced, knowing how hard that could be. She also knew that Zatanna was a powerful sorceress, and that if she decided to make him move, there wasn't a whole lot he could do to stop her. She was also very much sure that only Dr Fate, or the demon Etrigan could really handle her, if she decided to go after someone.

"Come on, she'll be with me, and Flash. Between us, I think we can handle anything short of a global thermo nuclear war." Zatanna grinned. "If that occurs, we'll call you." She said with a pat on the cheek.

"Fine, but be careful." Superman muttered, and walked out swearing in Kryptonian. Supergirl yelled after him.

"That's anatomically impossible." She called. She laughed at his reply.

"What did he say?" Flash asked. Supergirl flashed a glance at Zatanna, who gave an imperceptible negative reply. She understood Clark well enough, and didn't want Flash to know what he said.

"Never mind, you wouldn't get the reference." Kara replied sweetly. The inflections in her tone spoke clearly, even to Flash, that he shouldn't pursue it. He shrugged.

"Okay, when do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as you run and get clearance for a Javelin." Zatanna smiled. He vanished. Kara raised an eyebrow. "You just have to know how to handle men." She grinned. "Unlike certain people, like that old biddy Circe, some of us don't need magic." She struck a pose for a second, before laughing. Wonder Woman walked by, trailed by Steel, and Steel. They passed around a corner. "And some of us can just scare them into line."

"Got clearance. Who wants to fly?" Flash asked. Two flat stares met him. "Oh, right." They could both fly without help.

---

The black and silver capsule floated in low martian orbit. In the middle of it, rested the pilot, captain, and only crew member. An alien inside of a robot. The aircraft was drawing in minerals from the martian atmosphere, when it detected radio transmissions. A small white light flashed, alerting the pilot. He sat up, and looked around. A holographic screen displayed information on the source of the transmissions. A view of earth appeared. Though the expressions of the alien creature were unreadable, as it pushed the controls and it's flight plan adjusted to encompass earth, there was a haste in the motions. After a few moments, it lay back, feeling what humans would describe as satisfied. The tail end of the bolt shaped capsule lit, as it slipped from orbit, and folded space to reach earth orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you guys get in here?" I yelled. I didn't expect an answer, but was throwing my voice after the image of me that scampered behind the chair. Gunfire burst through the chair, lighting the room with muzzle flashes, and imbedding bullets in my wall. Morbidly, the though popped into my head, that I'd never get my security deposit back now. How they got in was beyond me, but I knew the wall shielding, tied into one of the nodes I'd created, and would hold from anything short of one of Green Lanterns Ring blasts from getting through. Never heard of a node? Think of it as a pool of magical energy. The gunfire continued for a moment and then halted. I rose, and attacked. One was caught in the jaw, with a magically thrown punch, and the second with an energy blast to the chest. That second hit the wall, and cracked it, before he impacted the shield. It shimmered brown. I swore, and spun around, light flashing up, blinding the man behind me. Most magicians, are physically inexperienced fighters. This doesn't mean they're not strong mind you, because it takes quite a bit of constitution to work magic. At least, mine does. It simply means they don't have to fight hand to hand much. I for one, don't have that problem. A spinning back-kick, delivered to his chest threw the man against the wall, followed by a simple roundhouse kick put him down for the count. From my pocket I produced my cell, smiling as the shield, now visible in the wall glowed green once more. The first call I made, was to the police.

"Could you send Lieutenant Kelly to Adam's place? Don't worry, he knows the way. Tell him there's three of them." I thanked the woman, and sat down to wait.

---

The Javelin swept across the plains states of the US, seeking the target. "Why can't you sense him magically?" Flash asked Zatanna curiously.

"I'm trying, but it's hard with distractions." She muttered, opening one eye. "None of my seeking spells were able to pinpoint him, partially because he wasn't actively using magic, and partially, because he seems to be warded against them. This was the closest I could get to... finding... him...." Zatanna trailed off, and raised one hand for silence, with the other to her temple. When she opens her eyes, one eye is glowing blue, the other red. Turning her head slightly turns part of the left, blue one, red. She stops, and turns the other way, until both glow blue. "That way." She points. Flash turned the jet and she turned the other way, so she was straight on. Supergirl watched silently. As they approached the city Zatanna blinked. "Slow down Flash."

He radioed for clearance from the local airport, and slowed before landing. As the plane touched the ground, he hit the hatch release. All three were out of the plane an instant after the skids hit the ground. Flash looked around. "Quaint." Was his first comment. He grunted when Supergirl punched him. She hadn't hit him real hard, but he grunted none the less.

"Baby." She chuckled. Zatanna coughed politely to get their attention.

"If you two are finished battling." She muttered, and pulled a pair of silver medallions. She handed each one. "Wear these. You'll be able to feel anyone using magic. Since I created them, I'll appear with a yellow aura. Anyone else, will have a white, or red aura. I'll search the center of the city, the two of you can search the outer four areas. Flash, take north and east. Supergirl, if you'll cover south and west?" They nodded and bolted off. Zatanna sighed. "It's going to be a long night." She turned and headed towards the center of the city.

---

J'onn stood silently watching the monitors, unsure of what he was seeing. The capsule approaching appeared Martian in design, but as far as he knew, none of them had survived the war with the invaders. If so, it was possible he was not alone. He stopped, knowing that it might simply be an automated drone launched long ago. But the sensors showed there was something on board, and it was alive. J'onn hailed the pod, but received no reply. A mental hail, also yielded nothing. :It's possible that whoever is aboard is in stasis. He sighed. He'd simply have to wait until it approached.

---

Well, that was interesting. The alien didn't actually think that, but it's a correct interpretation of it's thoughts. He'd felt the mental probe but had not responded. It was familiar. A znorfact, if he wasn't mistaken. But he thought the Imperium had annihilated them long ago. This would be interesting. He ignored the radio hails, but touched a command, making the pod accelerate as if caught in the third planet's gravity, and would spiral down as if to crash.

---

J'onn watched silently as the pod was caught in earth's gravity. A silenced descended on the vaults of his mind. A moment deemed for the death of the doomed occupant of the capsule. Sighing, he touched a control. The computer projected the probable flight, and crash path of the object, placing it, unsurprisingly, in the middle of the city of Seven Lakes. Right in the middle, of one particular house.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, thanks for the reviews. If you like this, check out Birdhunting as well. This is a prequel to that.

---

My house, to be exact. Though at this point I didn't know it. Instead I knelt, sweeping the broken glass into a dustpan. Kelly, and the two officers he'd brought with him had carted the three thugs off to jail, and I was in the process of cleaning up. I could have, in all honesty, done it by magic, but I wasn't in the mood, and it would have taken more energy than doing it manually. I could feel something was wrong though. It wasn't exactly a premonition, which would have taken over my mind, but instead, just a nagging feeling that something was about to happen. When a knock came at the door, I sighed, and rose. The mirror before the door was still broken. With a sigh, I unleashed my magic, repairing it. The magic of the mirror, is rather remarkable. Anyone looking into it will only see their own reflection, even me. But if you unfocus your eyes, you can see whatever else is reflected. As well as through it. I looked through the door, to find a rather impressive surprise. Two beautiful women, and Flash. A sigh passed my lips. Noting I was not in the best of conditions, I spoke up.

"Just a moment." I called and stepped into the other room. A change of clothes, into, what was informally my uniform, was rapid. Half-way through there came a louder knock. I started to raise my voice, to speak again and then remembered the sonic properties of the shielding. Instead I focused my mind, and the words: One moment, please wait. Appeared on the door.

---

"One moment, please wait?" Flash asked with a laugh. "Sounds like a computer."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Supergirl grinned. "And there we are." She said as the door opened.

"Greetings." Adam said opening the door. He bowed. Dressed, in what appeared to be formal attire. Admittedly, it wouldn't be something the other three would consider wearing to a presidential ball, consisting of a denim jacket, and blue jeans, along with black military style boots, and white denim gloves. The gloves were fingerless. His face was rather plain, and slightly rounded. Visible in front of his left ear, towards the bottom, was a diagonal scar. "You would be the one they call Flash? And who might be you two beautiful women?" There was no hints of anything in his voice but curiosity.

"Zatanna." She held up her hand, he took it, and kissed the back. He smiled, and turned to Supergirl.

"Supergirl." She extended a hand. He shook it, figuring she might strangle him other wise. Noting the name he also didn't squeeze.

"I am Adam." He shook hands with all three. "Please, come in, pardon the mess. I had... Unexpected guests earlier." He shrugged as he let them in. Walking in, it was easy to see why he mentioned the mess. The rooms looked as if a fire fight had just taken place. Of course, it had but they didn't know that. "So, what might I ask, brings the mighty Justice league to my humble pit?"

"Pit?" Flash asked.

"The term could be equally applied to my apartment, or my city." He waved with a grin. "Outside, greed, and crime. Inside, dirt, and grime."

"Sounds about right for any city." Supergirl nodded.

"Actually, what brings us here, is you." Zatanna pointed. Adam's eyes widened, more than a bit unconvincingly.

"Me? But, what did I do?" He grinned.

"Nothing. But you're a wizard." She began.

"Mage." He corrected.

"What?" She asked, stopping to stare at him.

"I'm a mage. Not a wizard." He reiterated.

"Is there anything beyond a stylistic difference?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact." He nodded. "It has to do with manipulation of energy, or how it's done." He pointed at a lamp on the floor. As he lifted his finger in the air, the lamp rose. He set it down. "I can directly manipulate the energy affecting that. In this case, gravity. A wizard would usually require a spell." Zatanna snorted.

"Any idiot can do that." She duplicated the trick.

"And this?" Lightning danced between his hands. She duplicated that as well. "Let's settle this another time, you were saying?"

"I was. You're a wi...mage." She corrected herself. "And you're disturbing the magical fields. The rest of us are finding it hard to work."

"Rest of us?" He asked curiously. "I didn't know we were that close in wavelength." Zatanna muttered something.

---

J'onn was also muttering, but it wasn't nearly as polite as what Zatanna was saying. "Of all the times for a communication failure." That was Lantern, who was under the console. A ring blast flashed.

"Please. Take care. These electronics are delicate." J'onn warned. The reply was somewhat garbled. A steady green light appeared.

"Alright, try it." J'onn tapped the button. Sparks flashed, and Lantern swore. A ring blast flashed again. The console lit up.

"Flash, can you hear me?" J'onn asked.

"Loud and clear, what's up?" Flash replied.

"Are you in the middle of a war zone?" John asked, wiping his face.

"No, but it does look like it." He grinned.

"There is a spacecraft, heading for your location. It appears to be on a crash course." J'onn informed him.

"How long until it hits?" Flash asked.

"About 12 hours." Came the reply. "How is it going?"

"He's a little stubborn, and Z seems to want to kill him. Supergirl looks like she can't decide if she wants to help, or kiss him." He grinned.

"Keep us appraised. Watchtower out." J'onn touched the end button. At the same moment, John threw up his hands.

"No!" The console exploded.

---

:Soon. Soon I will be able to open this accursed pod, and destroy something.: What passed for a grin among his race appeared on his face. He knew this world would fall before him. After 7,000 worlds had fallen before, this one would be no different. Or so he thought. The craft accelerated at the command. He intended to slam into the ground fast enough to destroy the city he had targeted.

---

"Warning. Target has accelerated exponentially. Impact in twenty-three minutes." The computer warned. The communications were off-line, and a maintenance crew was working on it. J'onn opened his mind, and sent out a probe towards flash, but found a wall blocking his attempts at communication. "Alert, exact impact point calculated." The diagram appeared on the screen.

"Overlay, with transmitter from Flash." J'onn ordered. The two maps popped up, and settled together. J'onn slammed his fist into the console.

"Impact in 20 seconds." The computer reported.


	5. Chapter 5

Jezrianna: Thank you, for the comprehensive reviews. I modified the first chapter, and the bit about the bounty hunters, was a simplification, incase not everyone has as much free time as we do.

1)The comments about the weapons are my personal distaste showing through, I've never liked the M-16. 2)The shield actually makes him glow, so it's hard to tell how much of him is covered by it. I sort of forgot about the grenade launchers. Yes, he is a bit of a show off, but he's not Superman. 3)If I'd been thinking, I'd have had him melt the barrels. As for arrogant, yes, I suppose he is, thought he came off as more so than I intended him to.

Actually, the first, and third points go together. The shields are only active when he's inside, so the men were already inside the apartment when Adam arrived. 5)As for police reports, and newspapers, the latter would only mention a special assistant, and he keeps his name out of the papers as much as possible. Those that need to know who he is, do. 6)As a sort of inside joke, remember the episode with the justice guild? Flash made the comment about a busload of nuns? Same idea. 7)As for the transporter, as fast as it would have to be moving, I doubt that the transporter could get a hold of it. The same could also be asked of Amazo in the Return. Why didn't they just beam him onto the watchtower, and confront him there?

1)The switch was because of a change in perspective. I only write Adam from the first person, because I don't know exactly what insights other characters would have. It's a long habit of message board RPing. 2)He just wanted to be formally introduced. It's another of my personality traits showing through. 3)It wasn't intended as etiquette, but he's using a different system of magic, and so the term is different. It's like boat, and ship, in effect the same term, but only one is correct. 4)I had a computer do it. I hit the power switch, and the power supply sparked, and tripped a circuit breaker. I said it exploded, but that was what I had in mind. Besides, I was reading a Star Trek book about the same time, so that might explain it. 5)I just pulled exponential out of thin air, he's only hitting with enough speed to level the city but... As for the jump in distance, I'll correct that.

---

"Do you hear that?" Supergirl asked. "It sounds like a comet." She rose and headed for the window, as Zatanna continued.

"Yes, we're that close. None of us can use the energy you're using, but we can feel the vibrations in it." Zatanna sighed. "It's not so much that it's disrupting as it is distracting."

"It is a comet!" Supergirl yelled suddenly. A second later, we found ourselves, as well as the residents of my building standing on the street in front of said building. Supergirl turned towards the incoming comet. "I wish I knew how Clark did this." She bolted upwards, racing for the comet. The sonic boom knocked all of us to our knees, as she and the comet slowed rapidly. Unfortunately, as it turned out, it was only enough to stop it from wiping out the city, in a single cataclysmic impact. I saw that, and drained the power from the shield around my apartment, and threw that energy, plus everything from the node up into a shield around the building. The comet and Supergirl plunged through the top, and the building exploded. The shield did it's job however and caused the worst of the explosion to lunge skywards. As it faded, so did the shield, and I.

---

"He's going to kill us." Flash muttered. Zatanna glared at him.

"Only if he finds out." She replied. They were of course talking about Clark Kent, aka Superman. Though it was doubtful he would actually kill them he was easily capable of making them wish he had.

"Only if I find out what?" Superman asked. Zatanna swallowed.

"That Supergirl was hurt." She replied grimacing.

"Doing?" He asked calmly. She turned around and faced him.

"Stopping a comet from wiping out the city, and everything in it, including us." She replied. He sighed.

"I told her to be careful." He muttered to himself.

"That WAS careful." Supergirl muttered, walking up behind him. She was limping, but that had little to do with her injuries. Mostly her pride was the problem. "I didn't think it was moving that fast. I was actually trying to change directions, but it was fighting me. I don't think it was a comet, either." She slowly shook her head.

"Stick me with that needle one more time, and I'll turn you into a toadstool." A voice drifted from one of the exam rooms. "I'm fine. I know, you're doing your job, but I'm really fine."

"Alright, but if you end up dead, I reserve the right to laugh at you." A nurse muttered, as she walked out, followed by Adam, who was shirtless, and carrying his jacket in one hand.

"Hello." He said again. "I think maybe we got off to a bad start." He threw his jacket back on over his shoulders. "I am Adam. I am a full battle mage. My powers are fueled by an extra-dimensional being known as Triaxx. I can directly manipulate all forms of energy except life and what flows through dead beings." He bowed.

"How old are you?" Superman asked.

"Eighteen." Adam replied calmly. "Though all totaled, I have lived for six hundred thousand, and sixty-eight years. That seems odd, but it's simple. I have the memories of all the other incarnations of myself, and know everything they know. Or knew. I also gain powers exactly like they do. That's why the magic, and then I can do this." He lifted his hands. They glowed white a moment, before he dropped them. "My magic is not part of me, but rather something learned, and this particular style, gives me a few abilities, that have nothing magical about them."

"Such as?" Supergirl asked.

"I can heal minor wounds in others. I can see through walls, lead is not a barrier, but I have to be face to face with the wall. The other one, is that I can see the future. Sort of. I don't get a day to day report, but events that are important appear. Or things that will effect many people, or me in particular. For example, yesterday, I found out I was meeting several extraordinary people. And today, the four of you are here." He grinned.

"Interesting. A potentially useful ability." Superman noted.

"Possibly dangerous." Zatanna commented.

"Can you do the lottery?" Flash asked. Three sour glares greeted the question.

"I keep trying, but it's got a mind of it's own. Which also seems to be involved in keeping me poor." Adam laughed, shaking his head. "But it has proved useful, and right. It predicted Hawkgirl. Something I truly wish it had been wrong about." He sighed.

"Well whatever you do, don't mention it to GL." Flash noted. Adam nodded.

"Excuse me, can I?" Zatanna glared at the other three. "Tell me a little more about this magical ability of yours."

"Shall we leave this rather depressing place as we talk?" He asked. Everyone agreed and they left.

---

In the middle of the crater, sitting where the apartment complex used to stand, the rubble shifted. Dust belched up from the movement, and there was a rumble. Two workers, checking stability started back up the side. There was another rumble, and a massive plasma blast raged upwards. The lid of the spacecraft punched upwards through the rubble, and an arm followed. The robot was not strictly humanoid, though it shared certain characteristics of them. Two arms, the left capped with the plasma cannon, and the right with a seven fingered hand. Two tentacles dangled from the back of the robotic monstrosity, and four crab like legs unfolded from the bottom. The deep, almost sea green color made it hard to see in certain locations.

"Threats in immediate vicinity, negligible." The computer reported, obviously not in human however. The robot started up the side of the crater created by the impact, and reached the top in short order.

"Now, this planet shall fall." Once again in the aliens own language. The plasma cannon took aim, and fired again, causing the building to the right to collapse into rubble.

---

"Communications restored." The computer reported cheerlessly.

"Flash? Can you hear me?" J'onn called through the communication.

"Loud and clear, what's up?" He asked cheerfully. He didn't seem to have noticed the black out in communications.

"Was anyone injured when the spacecraft impacted?" J'onn asked.

"Nope, we had enough forewarning to get everyone out of the building, and SG slowed the comet down. Not even Zatanna is sure exactly how, but this new guy, he contained the detonation in a force field of some kind. She says it was magic, but nothing she's ever encountered before. Saved a good chunk of the city." Flash grinned. "I don't know about Superman, but I'd be willing to sponsor this guy as a provisional member."

"It was a spacecraft, not a comet. Be careful, there was something alive in it." Manhunter warned.

"Got it, Flash out." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

I mentioned it in the paragraph before, but I've fixed it.

---

"So all you have to do, is focus your mind, and the energy responds to your command?" Zatanna asked. I nodded.

"That's a little simple, but accurate. I have to have exactly what I'm trying to do, worked out in my head, before calling up the power. A half-baked plan, is just as likely to kill me, as my enemies." Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Kill?" He asked, deathly calm. At that point, most people would have backed down, or at the very least, backed up.

"Yes, kill. I do my absolute best not to, but if given no other choice, I will kill." Superman snorted. Zatanna looked distinctly uncomfortable, while Supergirl nodded approvingly. Flash didn't even blink. "I believe in the principal of equal force. Only use force equal to that used against me. I don't like to kill, if that makes a difference."

"It's not my place to approve, or disapprove." Superman grunted. "Sorry for interrupting." He apologized to Zatanna.

"No big deal. So, what about this premonition power of yours?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It works in a couple of different ways. First off, I can get a full premonition. I get completely lost in it, but it depicts parts of future events. Sometimes years away, sometimes they occur the next day. One predicted the Thanagarians, as I mentioned. It also predicted that comet, though nothing about it gave a time frame. The second manifestation is similar, but it shows the past. Say a battle. A weapon that participated in the battle, the strong emotions tied to that weapon would lead my power to show me what happened. The final manifestation, is a pre-escience of sorts. Sometimes it warns of danger, some times of arrivals. I felt the three of you coming before you arrived." I smiled.

"Interesting." Zatanna nodded. "You'll have to meet Etrigan, and Fate. Etrigan will love you, Fate will hate you." She grinned impishly. "This is going to be more fun than Vegas on a Friday night."

"Fun's going to have to wait, look." Flash pointed down the street, where a massive robot was firing on a building.

"Uh-oh." Supergirl grunted. I heartily agreed.

---

"Alright, this won't be that hard. You're helping." Superman snapped, taking charge, and pointing at Adam.

"Right, boss." He replied, mock saluting.

"Stop that." Superman growled. Supergirl laughed. "I'm going to head around to the right. Supergirl, hit him from the left. Flash get behind him and wait for us to hit him. That's your cue to distract him. Zatanna, Adam, when he does that, you two hit him from the other side. Then we'll hit him again." Before any of them could say a word, he turned, and bolted. Flash and Supergirl disappeared as well. Adam turned to Zatanna.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"One." She nodded. "I think a little lightning is in order."

"I can dig it." He replied. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and bolted forwards dragging him through the air. She set them down about a block away from the monster, just as the Super pair hit it. And bounced off. "Not good." Adam muttered. Flash hit it from behind, flinging several thousand baseballs, commandeered from a near to hand sporting goods store. The baseballs bounced off.

"Gninthgil!" Zatanna yelled. A bolt lanced down from the sky, and there was a flicker along the surface of the robot. Adam raised his hands, swallowed, and red lightning lunged out, racing from building to building, and along the ground, striking up and around at the robot. He staggered back a step. A moment later, twin pairs of heat vision flashed from either side of the street. The monster's right arm, facing Superman lifted and fired. The back tentacle on the left hand side, smashed downwards, to crush Supergirl. A moment later, the tentacle was pulled tight, then the robot was lifted off it's feet. It slammed down a block over, and Zatanna and Adam prepared to fire again, able to see through the ruins. Lightning lashed down from the sky, and the strange red form hammered into it again.

"It's not enough." Zatanna shook her head. Flash buckled the pavement as he came around the corner, and darted up to one of the robot's legs. A whirlwind, generated from his arms caused the leg to buckle. After a moment, he stopped, forced to dodge the other tentacle. Superman bolted forwards and began to beat at the upper torso. The right arm took aim, and fired. Superman, and the blast slammed against Adam's hastily erected shield. The entire shield was forced back a few feet, and Superman slumped to the ground, out cold.

"I've got an idea. I can boost your powers, but at the cost of my own. The blast will be about three times normal. Want to try?" Adam asked. Zatanna nodded. "Then get ready." He stepped behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. A wind surrounded them, and they rose into the air. Hair flying she took aim.

"Gninthgil!" This time, the bolt that arced down from above, was an almost blood red. It impacted the robot, and there was an explosion. As the two magicians stumbled back, and Superman stirred, Flash and Supergirl arrived, cheering. Adam dropped to his knees gripping his head, and Zatanna was leaning against a light post.

"You did it!" Flash laughed. "Are you two alright?"

"It just took more than I expected." Zatanna replied. She spared Superman a glance first. "You?"

"I'll be fine. So, are you alive?" He asked Adam. Adam nodded slightly.

"I've been better." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Amazing." He pointed.

"What..." Supergirl started to turn.

---

:So, they destroyed my robot. They won't be able to destroy me.: The alien, which looked exactly like the suit, except it was only seven feet tall. As for the hands however, the seven fingers were backed, by razor edged bone projections, all incredibly sharp looking. The alien gave again, what passed for a smile among it's species, and charged the assembled heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an estimate, when he's not sure, he simply pulls a number out of thin air, usually three. Nice catch though.

---

"Blitzsnak." I was only mildly surprised as I ducked sideways avoiding the head removing slash aimed at me, that my first thought was from a Disney cartoon. Superman caught the arm and spun, flinging it into a building. Supergirl fired a blast of heat vision at the wall above the monster and brought most of the building down on it. Mild surprise, was replaced by sincere annoyance as the creature pushed up through the rubble. Zatanna muttered something, and waved a wand. Considering her outfit, I was guessing she summoned it with magic. A steel wall appeared before the lunging creature. There came a dull thud from the back of the wall, as the leap met it. The two tentacles punched through the steel, and began to rip it apart. Flash bolted up as soon as the face of the creature was visible, and began to beat on it. There was an interesting technical difference. He compared to Superman as a karate user compared to a boxer. Flash used simple number of blows to make up for not having Superman's extra strength. Superman, and Supergirl fired at the tentacles, as Zatanna muttered something I couldn't catch. Fire lanced down behind the wall, aiming for the creature's back. It howled in pain. Deciding I should help, I reached down, and out, seeking out whatever magical energy I could garner, and drew it in. It formed in the air before me, taking shape as some of it coalesced into steel, forming into a javelin. But I left the tip thin and weak for a purpose. Grabbing it out of the air, I darted behind the wall, and threw the weapon. The impact, shattered the tip of the weapon and discharged the energy remaining directly into the creature's hide. It did get his attention, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. A clawed arm whirled back, and sliced open my arm to the bone. I knew instantly I would have a permanent scar there, but I danced back, clear of the return blow, aimed to take my head directly from my shoulders.

"Retreat, it's too powerful!" Superman yelled. Normally I'd have argued, but this wasn't the time for that. The creature seemed to revel in it's victory, rather than coming after us immediately

"Now what?" Was the first thing I asked, as we reached the end of the block, and stopped. It was waiting for us.

---

"Simple plan." Superman replied, in answer to the question. Supergirl groaned.

"I hate, simple plans." She muttered. Superman ignored that.

"First, we call for re-inforcements. Batman, and Wonder woman should be closest. Lantern is off planet, but that won't be a problem." He sighed. "Once they arrive, we'll hit him again, but this time, we'll be organized. Flash and Supergirl will come in from behind. I'll go head to head with him. Can you two do that lightning trick again?" He asked Zatanna and Adam. Zatanna shrugged, but Adam shook his head.

"No, I burned too much power on my last attack." He sighed. "I've got virtually nothing left."

"Wait, we can't use the energy you're using, but can you use what we do?" Zatanna suggested. He nodded.

"Except, I don't have the energy to control the power." He shook his head.

"But as you mentioned, you manipulate the power directly. If you use our energy, you'd need a spell." She pointed out.

"I don't want to take the chance. I can fight as well, but..." He shook his head.

"That's alright, everyone has a limitation." Wonderwoman put in as she landed.

"Speak for yourself." Flash retorted.

"Who is the kid?" Batman asked. He dropped to the ground, and glared at Adam.

"His name is Adam. He's pretty good at this super hero thing." Flash put in.

"Great. You, stay out of the way." Batman snapped, and turned to Superman. Supergirl laid a hand on Adam's shoulder, she'd heard his teeth grind together, and seen his hands flicker white for a second.

"Relax, he's always like that." She said soothingly. He nodded.

"Right, there's the plan." Superman clapped. Supergirl squeezed his shoulder again, and then followed Flash. Adam dropped to a bench. There wasn't really much point in him following. Superman and Wonderwoman charged in first mirroring each other, striking with a fist as the first move. The creature tipped back, and stumbled back. Flash and Supergirl charged forwards, tripping it up, using a rope once more garnered from the nearby sporting goods store. Batman pulled and threw a half-dozen Batarangs, which exploded with a massively blinding flash. The monster growled something. Zatanna threw up her hands.

"It's saying something." She turned back.

"I will destroy you all." It called, this time in english. "You will not live through this." He raised his right arm. A wave of blue-white energy exploded out, slamming Batman, and Superman to the ground. Flash out ran it, while Wonderwoman, and Supergirl rose above it. Zatanna threw her arms up, but she was out of range. The attack dissipated a few feet short of her. Supergirl and Wonderwoman landed, checking vitals on Batman and Superman.

"Gninthgil!" Lightning coursed out of the sky, as the creature tried to rise. Adam came to his feet, and began to head towards the creature. He'd regained a little of his energy, enough to summon a sword into his hands. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than trying to go hand to hand. As he advanced the creature raised it's arm, and unleashed the massive wave attack again. Supergirl and Wonderwoman started upwards, but they saw Adam within range.

"Adam! Get clear!" Supergirl called. Too late, the wave hit, and stopped dead. Then it vanished, drawn into Adam.

"Now, this is more like it." He grinned.

---

:I hate beings like that.: The alien groaned mentally as Adam absorbed the wave. :Guess I'll have to crush these, before I take on the rest of the world.: He stood again, swinging his arm and swatting Flash away idly. He advanced, grimacing at the lightning that struck and began to exchange blows with Wonderwoman. She was driving him back, but he was advancing a bit between blows. That stalemated it, until Supergirl lifted into the air, and blasted his first leg with her heat vision. He roared in pain, and lashed out at her. The blow caught her in the stomach, and ripped it open. She hit the ground, and bounced as she rolled. He saw Zatanna scream, and the air itself battered him with blows, driving him back further. It stopped as she darted over to Supergirl. He noted idly, that only three of his opponents seemed unable to fly. Wind buffeted him again, this time generated by the odd, red suited speed demon.


	8. Chapter 8

Excellent points. The Batarangs were intended as a distraction, but I'm not really good at using characaters like Batman, or Flash in combat. Any civilian stupid enough to still be standing there, deserves whatever they get. Those three were already in close, but Batman was hanging around the edges. As for the blast, Bats was supposed to be standing behind Superman. In dodging the blow, she wasn't watching his arm, and Adam was already watching it. She was also aiming for his leg. As for absorbing the blast, he didn't know he could, and it was an accident. Yes, there isn't as much of the energy he uses in the enviroment, and it takes time to restore, unless he eats, and he eats more then Flash if he does it that way, or sleeps. There's not really a set limit to what he can hold, but excess simply sloughs off as if never there in the first place. Another blast would be simply ineffective. As for changing the nature of the ground, Zatanna might be able to, but Adam's magic can't do that. He's using magic from Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar universe.

---

Though I was mildly curious, as to exactly why I was fully recharged, I decided it wasn't a pressing matter, and instead watched stunned as the others fought. Then Supergirl was injured. I had infact, told Zatanna I could manipulate energy directly. I hadn't mentioned that my control was somewhat limited doing that. For this spell control was needed. As she darted over to attend Supergirl, I lifted my hands. Light flashed in the air before me, and formed into a pentagram, with five triangles forming it into a star, then it was surrounded by a seven pointed star. A pair of rings appeared around it, the inner ring touching the points of the outer star. A number of symbols appeared, then the magic formed into six long pointed diamonds of energy. The magic missiles lashed out, ripping through the air before slamming into the creature. Flash was hitting it with high winds, and between him and Wonderwoman, they were driving it back. The impact of my missiles therefore, was not aimed at the body of the creature, but at the leg Supergirl had injured. The impact was sufficient to break off the rest of the leg. The creature roared, and slung out it's arm at me. I was too close to dodge, and thought I was done for. As the arm approached, I suddenly found myself out of range. I was staring into Supergirls face.

"Got to watch it, those things are dangerous." She laughed. "Can you hit him in the leg again?" I nodded. "How many more times?"

"How many legs has he got left?" I asked with a grin.

"Five." She answered smiling back.

"With the greatest of ease my dear." I replied, with out a hint of anything beyond amusement. She laughed and rose into the air. I turned back to the creature. She made sure to stay well out of range of his arms, as she fired on his legs. I did my part, unleashing my magic missiles at the legs she attacked. With three left, he counter attacked. A pair of rays of golden light aimed for me. Supergirl dropped down to protect me, but he seemed to have counted on that. The rays split off, and one hit her, while the other slammed into me. She was screaming, but I felt little more than a slight tickle. Then all I could see was a flash of light.

---

"Supergirl, Adam!" Flash yelled. The distraction caused his arms to stop moving, and a hand grabbed him and threw him into the air. A moment later, a second hand grabbed him, but this one glowed green. Lantern dropped him on a roof top, and flew forwards. He took aim, and fired a ring blast. A pair of arrows arced after it. The blast hit the alien and it stumbled. The arrows hit the last leg Supergirl had blasted and exploded. The creature stumbled further back, and shifted, in order to balance on two legs. Flash reached the two as they hit the ground.

"Did you get the number on that truck?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yeah, alien one." Supergirl replied. She seemed to strain a moment. "Something is wrong."

"I'd say so." Adam replied. He was floating about a foot off the ground. "Look at your hands." He pointed. She lifted them. They were glowing white. He stared for a moment, and then squinted at a piece of rubble. The middle of the concrete chunk bubbled as the twin beams of heat cut clean through it.

"Give me back my powers." Supergirl growled.

"The instant I figure out how." Said Adam quietly. "Let me help you up."

"I'll do it." Flash offered.

"Not a good idea. She can't control some of the powers she's got, and the one that's making her hands glow, gives the user the power to draw information from anything, or anyone touched." He sighed. "I have nothing to hide, but you might." He gripped her hand, and pulled her up. She gasped the instant he did so. The glow faded.

"Wow." She said, awe over running everything else in her voice. Adam nodded, knowing the feeling. "So that's how the control works?" He nodded again. "Excellent." She grinned.

"Let's go help them." Flash suggested. While they had been talking, Lantern was flailing away with a massive green energy mace. A symbolic choice of weaponry, the others thought. Arrow was still firing explosive arrows. A white energy blast lanced down from above as Captain Atom arrived. Supergirl hit the communicator in her ear.

"Guys, hang back, Adam and I have a minor problem." She called as they ran closer.

"What sort of problem?" Lantern asked.

"He's got my powers, and I've got his." She snapped back. That beam the creature blasted us with must have done it. We need him alive." She punched Adam. She found he didn't have all her powers when he grunted.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's fly." She grunted.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Yes you can, you've got my powers. Grab me, and fly." He stared a moment, then sighed. He threw her arm over his shoulders, his right around her waist, and then rose into the air.

"So this is what it's like from the other side." She grinned as they approached. Adam laughed.

"Only I'm not as cute as you are." He laughed. She started to retort, then grabbed her head. He stopped, and waited, knowing she was in the middle of a premontion. After a moment, she stared up at him.

"Describe, it, quickly, before it fades." He snapped. She shook her head, as if to clear it.

"It was you, dying. An aircraft, it crashed, out of the sky, and hit you. It took you off at the waist. The blood..." She shuddered. He nodded, and squeezed.

"We need to change powers back then." He smiled at her, when she looked at him. "It must only occur while we have each others powers, otherwise, I could have dodged the plane. Now, got a plan?" He asked. She nodded.

"Get me in range to touch him, I'll cut loose with these powers of your, and drain every bit of information from his ugly green head." She grinned. Adam sighed.

"Just be careful, using them on an alien is different than on a human." He warned as he lifted them into the air over the creature.

"But I'm not human either." She pointed out. Then she took a deep breath. "Does that always take that much energy?" She asked, sounding winded. He nodded.

"Usually more, depending on how detailed the premontion." He replied, with a nod. "We'd better do this fast. You'll need your energy back." They dropped down and landed on the creature. Supergirl drove her hands into his head, and the white glow surrounded them. The tentacles ceased the attack on Captain Atom, and Flash, and whipped up to sweep them off. Adam caught one, and Lantern, grabbed the other one in an energy clamp. The entire alien shuddered, under the twin assault of Zatanna's lighting bolts, and Wonderwoman's massive blows. Another set of explosive arrows slammed into the creature.

"Done!" Supergirl yelled, and leapt into the air. Adam leaned back under the tentacle, and leapt off, grabbing her arm and racing away.

"They're clear! Finish him!" Lantern yelled. The mace appeared as Wonderwoman hit him from above. Flash roped him to the ground, and Lantern slammed into it with the mace. Captain Atom fired a blast from above then swept sideways, as Zatanna hit it with lightning one last time. It was too much, and the creature exploded. The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. White goo covered everything around with scattered chunks of green skin. Slowly, a number of Goo monsters, including one shaped like a bat, and one shaped like Superman emerged. They gathered in the middle of the battlefield. Only Green Lantern was clean. With a grin, Flash fixed that problem.

"Hey!" Lantern yelled, as he felt the goo slide down his back.

"Sorry GL, one for all, and all for one." Flash laughed, joined by Supergirl, Adam, and Diana. Superman touched the communicator in his ear.

"J'onn, beam us up." Was all he said.


	9. Chapter 9

1)There's a few FF's for it here on the site, under books, but I'll explain it in the next chapter. 2)Yes, I knew that would be assumed, but I'll change that. 3)Thank you. 4) It's more of a plot device than anything, explaining a comment, in the first one I wrote, Birdhunting. 5)It couldn't believe in that it was going to lose. 6)That's what Booster Gold is for. And I do have at least one more story planned, called Ladies night out. A sequel to Bird hunting. Hawkgirl, Wonder woman, and Supergirl go gallavanting across the galaxy, and Lantern convinces Batman, and Adam to follow them, to save them if they get into trouble. Of course, we know that's not going to go anything like it's planned. Haven't finished writing it though.

---

"I never thought, that a hot shower could be so relaxing!" I chuckled, wiping off the back of my neck, still wet, despite the towel. I had slipped back into my usual uniform, which was the only thing I had to wear at the moment. Flash had gotten them washed while I was in the shower, a service for which I was terribly grateful. "So, this is the infamous, new watchtower."

"Yeah, it's humble, but we like it." Flash grinned, rubbing the wall with the heel of his hand.

"Some of us never thought it would get done." Supergirl laughed. "As for you, I want my powers back." She poked me in the stomach.

"You're the one with the information in your head." I pointed out quietly. She elbowed me.

"You're not supposed to remember that." She grinned. "Actually, I commented on it to J'onn, he says the transporter can do the job. It shouldn't take more than an hour to make the needed changes. He and Batman, and Booster Gold's partner are working on it. In the mean time, I'm to show you around the watch tower. Freeze, Flash." She said as he started to leave. "My cousin doesn't trust us, so you're supposed to chaperone."

"Then lead on." He waved. She grabbed hold, and pulled me along. Flash followed, laughing the whole way. I was still limping, and my arm was bandaged from the creatures slice. She showed me, well, everything. I met a few of the technicians, then she showed me the lounge. Eight superheroes were there, and Supergirl introduced them to me.

"This is Hawk, and Dove." She introduced them, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Dove smiled.

"Nice to meet you, you don't look very strong." Hawk grunted as we shook. I squeezed, using most of Supergirls super strength. He squeezed right back. After a moment our contest of wills subsided, and we let go. "But I guess you're stronger than you look."

---

Supergirl suppressed a laugh as the two turned from each other, both shaking out their hands to restore blood flow. "You've met, but haven't been introduced to Green Arrow." She waved her arm at him. Adam shook his hand with his left, since he was still shaking the left.

"Wonderful to meet a fellow archer." Adam smiled.

"You shoot?" Arrow asked, raising an eyebrow. Adam nodded. "We'll have to go to a range sometime."

"Range my foot, we'll go hunting. That's the real test of metal." He grinned.

"You've met Zatanna already, but I'll let her introduce these two." She waved a hand encompassing Etrigan, and Dr. Fate. Fate was helmetless, but didn't seem overly concerned about his secret identity.

"This is Jason Blood, also known, as the demon Etrigan." She waved to the first. Adam offered his hand, and Blood took it after a moment. Adam winced suddenly, and then smiled brightly. Blood continued to stare with an impassive expression. "And this is Kent Nelson, also known, as Dr. Fate." Adam offered the hand again, but Fate shook his head. Adam shrugged, and inclined his head instead. That Fate returned. "This gentlemen, is the wi...mage, I was telling you about."

"The man who manipulates energy." Fate nodded.

"A very dangerous method of magic." Blood commented. Adam shrugged.

"All methods are dangerous, especially to those untrained." He replied. Both nodded and looked at each other, and then at Zatanna. She nodded as well, and Fate offered his hand. Adam shook it without hesitation. This time it was Fate who winced. Supergirl waited a moment then coughed.

"We'll speak again, it appears your guide wishes your attention." Blood noted. Adam smiled, and shrugged then turned to Supergirl.

"This is Booster Gold." She waved at him.

"The infamous Booster Gold." He grinned as he shook hands. "Protecting his past, to ensure your future." Booster nodded with a grin.

"So you've heard of me." Adam laughed, and nodded.

"Of course, it's always nice to know I'm not the only one out for nothing more than fame and fortune. Not necessarily in that order though." Adam laughed.

"And this, is Waverider." Adam turned to the golden looking hero, with more than just a bit of irritation on his face. The look coming back the other way, was, despite the mask the other wore, not exactly terribly friendly either. Neither offered the other his hand, and neither asked. Sensing trouble brewing, Flash cut in.

"Have you seen the cafeteria yet?" Flash asked, knowing he hadn't. It was just enough to distract him from the incipient confrontation. "Great!" Flash grabbed both Adam, by the uninjured arm, and Supergirl, and darted away. The rest of the people in the room stared at Waverider, who simply turned back to the window. A few moments later, Flash stopped just inside the Cafeteria door.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Supergirl grinned.

"Very much, there's only one question." He smiled slowly. "Is there enough food for me?"

"They feed me on a day to day basis. And I eat three times the normal amount." Flash grinned, and tapped his chest. "Accelerated metabolism." He grinned.

"Sounds like they're going to need a bigger freezer." He grinned. "I use a lot of energy when I cast spells, and I have to regenerate that completely internally. I eat twice my body weight, to maintain it." He sighed. "It's a wonder I can still maintain my girlish figure." He struck a pose. Supergirl collapsed into a fit of laughter. He heard her stomach grumble though.

"I see your point." The cooks were seriously dismayed, when they started eating. By the time they were finished, most of the league in the tower had gathered around them. Flash was, unsurprisingly, finished first. Supergirl was next, but when J'onn, and Batman showed up, Adam was still eating. A number of bets were being placed as to how much he'd eat. When the freezer was completely clear, he finally stopped. Only Booster Gold came away with any money. He grinned at Adam. Further amazement rippled through the crowd, when he didn't appear any different than when he had sat down.

"Are you finished?" Batman asked quietly. All three nodded. "Good, we can proceed." He and J'onn led them to the transporter, and settled them in.

"This might tickle." J'onn warned.


	10. Chapter 10

:Tickle my foot.: Was the thought that ran through my mind. If it was possible to describe the pain I felt, I would, but the closest I can come, is enormous, and all consuming. I was screaming, and could hear Supergirl screaming as well, though not for the same reason. I felt my powers return, and then it was over. The powers resettled in my body, and I felt, somehow, complete again. A moment later, I felt nasueated. The feeling passed however. I looked to my left, and saw Supergirl floating happily in the air. Then I realized why I wasn't quite right. The air before me was warm. A second later, I was pitched across the room, as the back blast of one of my less useful powers kicked off in the air before me. I hit the floor, unconscious.

Waking up what turned out to be a full three hours later, was a much nicer prospect. Between the meal, and the mysterious recharge from the alien life form, I had regained my full strength. The core members of the Justice League, along with Zatanna, and Supergirl were waiting when I awoke.

"Damn Toto. We're still in OZ." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"What happened?" Wonderwoman asked.

"Backlash. One of my powers generates amplified gravity. It's not something that I like to use. After a few uses, it generates that peculiar back blast of energy." I shrugged, slowly, and carefully.

"How many powers do you have?" Superman asked.

"Millions, but most are suppressed." I smiled. "Never more than 7 active at one time. Otherwise I get over extended controlling them, and it's fatal. Very fatal." A faint nod from him, and a concerned smile from Supergirl. "At the moment, I'm using: Magical abilities, the glow, sun seeker, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, accelerated healing, and my innate powers." I ticked them off on my fingers. "The first is what let's me use the energy, the glow allows me to gather information from what, or whoever I'm touching. Sun seeker directs my towards the nearest source of sunlight around. Very useful when lost underground. Pyrokinesis is rather useless, but it allows me to set just about anything on fire. Telekinesis, is moving things with my mind. Accelerated healing is just that, I've mentioned my innate abilities."

"How do you keep all that straight?" Flash asked. I grinned.

"Bottomless mind." I touched my temple. "So, tell me, were you all that concerned about me, or was there a reason you're standing there." That earned me a sour look from the Bat.

"Yes, we've decided to offer you a membership in the league." Flash cut in. Lantern grunted.

"You've proved your capable of handling yourself." Lantern admitted, a bit grudgingly. "So I've no objections."

"I'm not convinced." Batman grunted. "But I've been out voted." He turned on his heel, and walked out the door. I gave him a sour look and turned to Superman, who was talking.

"You have powers that could be very helpful to the league. We wanted to extend the offer, because of that." He shrugged.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Not to mention, that we'd prefer you on our side, rather than fighting against us." Wonder woman muttered.

"Besides. You can help us not entirely focus on the rebuilding of the watchtower. And be less lazy people." J'onn muttered quietly. I stared for a second, then flashed a look at Supergirl, who was grinning sheepishly.

---

"Well, since I don't really have a choice... I accept." Adam shrugged again, a little to fast, as he winced. "Two years." He muttered to himself. Unfortunately, everyone in the room had some form of enhanced hearing, except Flash and Zatanna, who were closest, and able to hear him.

"Two years what?" Diana asked.

"Until the accelerated healing is strong enough to be useful." He smiled. "Now, if I could have a little privacy, I'll get dressed." They walked out, Zatanna and Supergirl lingering behind.

"Adam?" Zatanna spoke softly. He looked up at her. "Thank you for that one."

"Which one?" He asked calmly.

"That wave blast you absorbed? I was too close, and if you hadn't it would have killed me. Thank you for that."

"Just doing my job." He grinned, deciding to simply not mention it was an accident. She walked out. He turned to Supergirl. "Yes?"

"Answer me a question." She said.

"Anything that I can." He replied quietly. The look on her face was not something he really wanted to see at the moment.

"Those glowing powers of yours, was what I learned true?" She asked, walking part way back across the floor. He stared, and then sighing, nodded.

"Yes, when I lose all control they activate. And yes, that's the only time I lose control." He confirmed it. She smiled at him and turned towards the door.

"My birthday is in two weeks." She called as she walked out. He rolled his eyes, and grinning, dressed.

---

"Flash, why are you looking at me like that?" Superman grunted.

"You look funny. I can't tell if your worried, or constipated." Flash grinned. Superman glanced at him.

"It's that new kid. He's got me worried." Superman admitted.

"You aren't afraid of him are you?" Flash asked with a further grin. Superman didn't even look up.

"No. It's Supergirl. He's so close to her age, and I don't want her to get hurt when he turns her down." He shrugged slightly.

"Turns her down?" Flash asked curiously.

"She's got a crush on him, I can see it in her eyes." Superman muttered.

"What makes you so sure he'll turn her down?" Flash queried.

"I'm going to tell him to." Superman replied.

"Isn't that just a little over-protective?" Flash asked.

"No, he's just not right for her. And I'm going to tell him so." Superman grunted.

"That might not be such a good idea." Flash said, stopping. Superman looked back at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Me, that's why." Supergirl walked around the corner. "You leave him alone. He's a perfectly nice person. If I decide to date him, it's not any of your business." She poked him in the chest following each word for emphasis. "So, butt out." She hit him a little harder this time. Flash stood back, desperately looking for a way out. After a second, it occurred to him. Super-speed. Then he remembered, that it wouldn't work. He was the fastest man alive, but Supergirl was still faster. He didn't want to risk her temper. "Flash." She snapped. Flash winced.

"Yes?" He smiled nervously at her.

"Thank you for playing devil's advocate." She smiled, and walked away. Flash exhaled in relief. Superman stared, rubbing his chest.

"Since when could she do that?" He wondered. Flash said nothing. He was faster than Superman at least.

---

"So how exactly do these powers of yours work?" Zatanna asked. She was standing in one of the training rooms, along with Adam, Fate, and Etrigan. Adam took a deep breath.

"Can you feel the energy flowing through this room? The electricity, and the other forms?" He asked first of all.

"No, can you?" Fate asked.

"Yes, and I can manipulate it. Not exactly mind you, but as my powers grow, and I age, the control is refined." Adam explained.

"We can control it as well, but we let the spell feel the control." Blood muttered.

"Right, but I can also see the power. It's called Mage-sight. I can turn it on and off, at will. It looks like this." He lifted his arm, and swept it across the walls. Three gasps met his actions. The wall glowed white along the edges, with red, and blue, and yellow lines along the wall, and a light green glow suffusing them all. "The red, is electrical lines, and the blue, plasma power conduits. The yellow, is CO2, probably for the fire suppression system. Never have been able to figure out why it glows that way. The light green glow, is the ambient magical energy that I use on a day to day basis. Every person lets out some, but this world, is what I, that encompasses all me's, call power bare. There is not an over abundance of power, like there is in some worlds. In those places, it forms into pools, and rivers, called nodes, and ley-lines, buried under ground usually." He continued.

"Usually?" Zatanna asked.

"Sometimes objects can be used to store energy, and some have found a manner to store magic in living form. They are called Heartstones, and they are very dangerous, if not kept under direct control of a number of powerful mages. There, there are four ranks of mages. Apprentice, Journeyman, Master, and Adept. Apprentice, is the newest, with only shields, and a few simple spells, such as fire starting, at his command."

"Shields?" Fate asked.

"Like so." Adam's eyes flashed white, and the air around him seemed to bulge slightly. "This shield is physical in nature, so an energy attack, will pass it as if it wasn't even there." The air reverted to normal, and he smiled. "Smite me." He grinned. Zatanna grinned.

"Yob Dab!" She commanded, and then grunted as she stepped forwards, rubbing her rear. "What happened?"

"The nature of the shield shifted reflectively. You received the brunt of your spell. I've had them bounce back on me before, and learned the trick for just such an occasion." He grinned. "Sorry about that. I didn't know how else to explain it. It reflects energy as well, but physical attacks punch clean through. Anyway, Journeyman are beyond that, with more powerful spells, and are the lowest strength we let deal with weather."

"Weather?" Blood asked.

"Yes, using the magic where there are nodes, and ley-lines, causes knots of magic to form, and that effects the weather. Since there aren't any here, there's no need to worry about it. Masters are as strong as most people can reach, which is about where I am, and they are strong enough for gating. It's only recommended for adepts, but they can do it."

"Gating?" Zatanna queried.

"Very dangerous spell. Doesn't work here. It uses what we call the gate-plane, a negative energy realm, where distance is not a factor. Shields can be anchored there, but it's equally dangerous. It will drain off all energy directed against you, but your's as well, so it's very nasty. In any case a gate makes two places as close as walking across a room. Distance is limited, except for the few permanent gates. They can only go to one place. Unfortunately, no one living knows how to build one. It's possible to extend the distance a gate can go, by putting two mages into action, usually adepts, they each build one gate end, and then link them together in the middle. The funny thing about gates, is that it has to come from completely internal energy. Even when I'm at full potential, I don't gate. Some people can't, because they're sensitive to it, but I simply don't, it's far too dangerous for me to attempt." He yawned. "An adept, is as powerful as it gets. Strong enough to raise, and control, full demons, they are few, and far between, and usually guarded closely. Only one group of people has a lot of adepts, but they keep to themselves. Others shun magic, for reasons, beyond the comprehension of most. On an area called the Dorisha plains, magic, outside of Shaman's, is forbidden. Powerful artifacts, lay sleeping under the soil, and an accidental activation, would be disastrous. The plains, are circular, and bowl shaped, and are mirrored a ways to the north, by what is called lake Evendim. The two were the sites of the bases of operation, of two powerful mages, Adepts of a class beyond anyone living now. One good, one evil, and the last two men standing, in what was called the mage wars. In the final battle, the magic contained in both towers was released, creating the shockwaves that formed the lake, and plains, as well as unleashing what became called Mage storms." He took another deep breath.

"What are Mage Storms?" Fate asked. Adam smiled slightly, he could tell all three were enthralled. He was only giving a simplified version, but...

"Waves of enormous power, that changed the land it passed over. Sometimes, they'd leave the area completely magic free, and not even the simplest of spells would work. Other times, they would create change circles, that would morph those caught inside, into things that were not even human. Some became transportation circles, moving only what was in it, somewhere else." He yawned again.

"That answers all our questions for the moment." Blood smiled.

"We shall speak again." Fate whispered, and vanished. Blood turned, and walked away.

"So, are you the only source of information on these powers?" Zatanna asked, as we walked.

"No, an author, Mercedes Lackey wrote books about it, that's where one of myselves learned of it, and then travelled there, to learn. Read the books, they're more comprehensive than I am." He laughed. Zatanna turned away, and Adam entered the room he'd been offered, and collapsed on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jezrianna: 1)Since not all powers of his work in all times and places, it refers to what ever he can make work at the time. 2)Guess I didn't describe it really well, it's sort of a feeling, the hair on your neck prickling in the direction you need to go. 3)Again failure to describe on my part. He's got to be touching what ever it is. 4) It meant the powers he mentioned in the earlier chapter in the hospital. 5)That was why the change in the air, when he changed the nature of the shield. 6)Actually, he was going to make Adam do that, but she got to him first. It's sort of an older brother thing. I fully intend to sit on the front porch, cleaning firearms any time my younger sister brings home a date. One always wants to make a good first impression. As for Flash, I just wanted him to be nervous. Considering she's several times stronger than he is, wouldn't you be nervous, not knowing how what you've said affected her? Not to mention that running away would be a sign of guilt? 7)Yes, not quite parallel, but alternate. Theory is there are multiple multiverses, each containing it's own set of alternate dimensions. This theory puts parallel's in a separate multiverse, allowing for infinite possiblities. Yes, he is one of many possible Adam's, but he holds the knowledge of all of them together. Each Adam, can access the knowledge of all the others, unrestricted by any barriers, or blockades put up to protect against outside intruders. 8)An altered perception spell. He made them percieve the wall differently, bypassing their defenses against such things, by changing the nature of the perception the wall gave. Had they cut through the spell with magic of their own, they'd have seen the wall, but that wouldn't have served my purpose.

Plus, coffee might help.

Here's the final chapter.

---

There came a thud, as I kicked over the remains of the door to my closet. Supergirl, no, Kara when she was out of costume, flashed me a disgusted glare.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, and pushed a rock out of the way. I simply decided it was better not to mention that rock weighed probably half a ton. She bent over, and lifted a CD case from the ground. She handed it to me. "I wondered where that went." It was a game CD I'd lost. She shook her head.

"That's it, the only thing to survive." She muttered. A mental sweep of my own confirmed it. "So, now what?" She asked.

"Well, I've got quarters on the Watchtower, and Flash has offered me a place to stay, but for the moment, I'm torn." I smiled. "Whether to get a house, or another apartment. No matter what I choose, I need some clothes." I sighed.

"Why chose? My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, and then we can go on vacation, to a tropical island. They won't find us, until we let them." She grinned, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, since you put it that way, how can I resist?" She grinned.

"The idea is, that you can't." She grinned.

---

The party was rather simple, held on the Kent family farm, with the entire Justice league crew invited. Batman, deciding that even with normal human crews remaining there to monitor the world the entire league shouldn't be away, volunteered to stay. Most of the league was simply convinced that he wasn't a party person. Adam was convinced the Bat had ulterior motives. Never the less the party went off without a hitch. Everyone was having a good time. Zatanna was, with occasional assistance from Dr. Fate, and Adam, providing entertainment for the party. Flash and Green Arrow were competing for attention from the unattached female members of the league. Unfortunately, none of said members were co-operating, much to the amusement of just about everyone. The party lasted most of the day, without word one from Batman. About seven-thirty, it was finally time to present gifts. Random drawing, put Wonderwoman first, and she apologized, since she had to give Batman's gift as well. Rather unsurprisingly, an envelope full of cash. Wonderwoman's gift was more practical. Sort of. A long sword, forged with a solid gold handle. She explained it away, as a debt owed from Hepheastus, and a shrug. Superman gave her a spare uniform. The look in her eyes was one not of thanks, but of promised revenge. He simply grinned. Flash gave her a box of chocolate. Singular, not plural. She simply burst out laughing as she thanked him. J'onn gave her what he called a trance box. It produced a specific combination of sounds and sights, that would utterly relax the mind and body. Since it was determined by the user, what exactly those images, and sounds were, it would work just as well for her, as for him. Lantern gave her a silver necklace, with the image of the planet Argo engraved on it. Zatanna, Fate, and Etrigan, had gone in together, and created a gift for her. Twin silver rings, which they called living lightning.

"While wearing them, lightning will jump at your command. Tell it to strike, it will strike. It will do what ever you tell it to." Zatanna grinned.

"They're beautiful, thank you all."

Adam ended up last. He was hanging his head as he approached, and every eye was on him. "I don't really know you that well, and so wasn't quite sure what to get you. But now, I'm positive." He lifted his hands. The league magicians stared in awe, as mist, and smoke slid into his hands, swirling around. All of them could feel the energy dancing through the air, as could many of the other members. Then fire danced down the middle of the aisle between the members, racing from the south. Wind came from the west, and lighting struck from the north. Water danced up across the ground from the east and Adam let go, as a rock spear slammed up through the ground, driving into, and through the mist. Then they all vanished, and he caught the mist. Then it cleared. A clear orb, as if made of flawless glass appeared in his hands. "A light orb." He held it up to her. "Emotionally fueled and controlled, it counter acts what ever you're feeling. If you are saddened, it shows you what will make you happy again. Angry? It will calm you. But, it counters all emotions, including happiness, and love. Thankfully, it must be activated." Adam bowed slightly as he handed it over.

"Wow." She replied, grinning. Most of the guests would at that moment, have agreed that Adam stole the spotlight. Then the Kents with help from Superman, who had revealed himself to the assembled super heroes as Clark Kent, brought out the roasts. Not pigs, but entire roast cows, as well as a bowl of salad, big enough to fill every appetite there. Between them, Adam and Flash ate the better part of a cow. The party broke up shortly after nine o' clock. Adam was the last guest to leave, since Superman was staying the night.

"Well my dear, it appears your party was an unequivocal success." Adam congratulated Kara. She smiled.

"Thank you. You and Zatanna, and Dr. Fate helped, that entertainment was fabulous." She shrugged.

"But even the three of us couldn't have gotten the entire league to come." Adam threw his head back in a laugh. "Only you my dear. Now, as for that present I gave you? That was only because I couldn't do this with Clark watching." And he kissed her. It was not a chaste, or friendly kiss. She kissed him back, just as fiercely. Almost a full minute later, when he broke the kiss, she simply stared dumbfounded at him. "Have a good night. Tomorrow, is another day." He grinned, and turned away.

"Hey... Aren't we going to a tropical island?" She called.

"Yes, but we should see the rest of the world first." He replied. "Besides, we should save the best for last." He bowed, and vanished, as J'onn transported him up to the watch tower.

Fin.


End file.
